


Would He?

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: MMOM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim sets about his task, tool in hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would He?

Here's my humble contribution to the Merry Month of Masturbation challenge. 

(Standard, all-purpose disclaimer) All pre-existing characters are the property of the creators and producers of "The Sentinel." No copyright infringement is intended. All new characters and situations are the sole property and responsibility of the author. 

## Would He?

by Regina Harley  


Ahh, the cabin. He loved being out in the fresh air and sunshine. His hand grabbed his tool in a firm grip and started stroking. The first few strokes were tentative, starting was the hardest part, but then he got in a groove and found his rhythm. Then his arm started pumping in earnest. Back and forth, and back and forth. Sweat starting to run down his naked back. Occasionally changing the angle to get better results. His arm bulging from the strain of keeping up the rhythm. Juices starting to seep, lubricating his efforts. The smell beginning to permeate the air. 

A last few strokes. Then ... aaaahhh, completion. 

He stood there a moment, resting. 

"Hey, Jim, man! Would ya hurry up and finish sawing up that tree. C'mon, I *so* wanna make love to you." 

"Coming, Blair."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
